<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strongest Emotion by AdamTheChao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130190">The Strongest Emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheChao/pseuds/AdamTheChao'>AdamTheChao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Bestiality, F/M, Genderswap, Group Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Other, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Having Sex, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokephilia, Porn Logic, Porn With Plot, Rape On Defeat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheChao/pseuds/AdamTheChao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Pokemon trainer sets forth on their inevitably erotic journey to become a Pokemon Master, while a playful legendary comes out of hiding to play a new game. Both are curious how long the other will put up with it. While the world around them continues to be horny.</p><p>Written out of a passion for Pokemon and a prejudice against poorly plotted and paced porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buoysel | Buizel/Eievui | Eevee, Eievui | Eevee/Kolink | Shinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Beginner's Course on Porn Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes the world just doesn't give you the context necessary to satisfy a kink, that is what I'm aiming to resolve. Setup, implication, mood, aftermath, these are the itches I want to scratch while writing. Not so much detailed descriptions.</p><p>Warnings: Underage stuff in future chapters, Bestiality, (It's an explicit pokemon fic, cmon) Light sexual violence via Pokemon battles, Gender Change talk that may be uncomfortable to some. Poof TF so don't get too excited.<br/>MAJOR Rape themes. Honestly just a blanket warning. It's kind of the main kink here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the edge of Lake verity, Faris relaxed in the tall grass. Staring into the blue sky above, legs dangling into the chilly waters, he held a Pokeball in his hand and smiled. Even as an ever-present rustling sound surrounded him, alongside the chirps of Starly and crunches of a Bidoof's fangs.</p><p>Today had been the day, he was finally free of Twinleaf town and off to start his Pokemon adventure. A quick goodbye to family and friends before setting off, hopefully to never see them again. Not that he minded, they had just kept calling him a pervert every chance they could, knowing what trainers do after battles around here. As though he wasn't looking forward to it, it was half the reason he was so eager to be off!</p><p>That professor though, the way they droned on and on about getting a Pokemon from him and it was so dangerous without his help. Faris hadn't even met the guy and he was doing just fine. The Bidoof aren't aggressive and the Starly have better things to do, he'd known this since he was a kid. It's why he was laying there, waiting in the grass for something to call to him, something special that he knew would come. A unique Pokemon, a wild Pokemon, one that wasn't just a present from some old idiot with too much free time. Instead one that would forge a bond, something unbreakable that would follow them through the rest of.... of....</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I move my legs anymore?</em>
</p><p>Feeling like his feet were stuck in Jello, Faris sat up and glanced quickly around. No Pokemon in sight, and the water remained clear. Yet every attempt to lift his legs merely lead to them bouncing back down as though the lake surface was elasticized. Hesitant to try anything drastic lest the rest of him fall in, he called out. "Is someone there?" While his mind raced, trying to figure out what Pokemon was the culprit and how to counter it. Yet he did not have to think long, as only a moment later, a mysterious cry echoed from above. <em>M</em><em>eeesprit~</em></p><p>Leaning back, he saw it. In the sky above was the legend he had hear of so often as a child. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion. A Pokemon the wider region regarded with dignity and honor, while the locals knew also had a playful side. "This is it..." Faris whispered to himself. Raising his arm as he held out a Pokeball. "You know, don't you? What I'm doing here. Come with me! We can have so much fun together." His heart was pounding at the thought of a legendary being as his first companion. Even letting out an excited gasp as the Pokemon reached out a hand toward him, a glowing light beginning to fill his vision.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eevee?</em>
</p><p>It was not what he expected to hear, but as Faris stared down at the water's surface, it was also the only thing staring back at him. Wide eyes, a fluffy neckline, cute paws he couldn't help but reach out and touch with his own.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait."</em>
</p><p>Every wiggle, every blink, it was all mirrored. Even looking around he realized how the grass now seemed giant and thick, while his body felt oddly shaped. Causing him to stumble a fair few times as he found his new footing. Only to notice Mesprit still floating in front of him, now at an equal height. With what to others sounded like a mere pokemon cry, he began to speak.</p><p>
  <em>"Did- Did you do this to me?"</em>
</p><p>Their head tilt merely teased the answer as their tails swayed back and forth playfully. But it was all the answer he needed.</p><p>
  <em>"This, this is.... Amazing! <strong>Thank you!"</strong></em>
</p><p>With sudden glee, Faris lept backward into a heap of grass and began to roll around with abandon. Chasing his tail, fluffing his neck fur, strutting around on four legs. It was a dream come true, to become a Pokemon! What more could he have wanted. Even the ageless Mesprit got a giggle out of his sheer excitement. So much fun could be had like this, playing with other wild pokemon or being cheeky by walking around with his-</p><p><em>"...Where is my Dick?" </em>He asked, finding himself on his back with legs spread mid-roll.</p><p>Floating over, Mesprit poked at his pawpads with their tails before giving the first definitive answer of the day. <em>"I swapped it, didn't seem like you wanted one."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well I mean, I did always think being a girl was grea- Wait how do you know that?"</em>
</p><p>Mesprit laughed, jumping atop the Eevee's belly and straddling it. An act that would've gotten a much stronger reaction were it not for the now altered parts. <em>"I've known for ages! I know everybody in Twinleaf even if they don't know me, they're all prudes but they're still nice people. You though, I haven't met someone so kinky in years! I could fuck you right now before you've finished learning to walk and you'd just beg for more."</em></p><p>Wiggling under the Pokemon's weight, Faris tried to muster a dignified response to them. Humming and sputtering while her legs wiggled helplessly. Before a sudden brush of their tail against her new Vagina immediately quietened her. Eliciting an exciting gasp before she quietly nodded, ears flopping back and forth as she answered. <em>"Y-You knew, so that's why. Are you just gonna fuck me then, because you know I'd like it?"</em></p><p>Leaning forward, Mesprit gave her a quick kiss on the snout. <em>"Not yet, you have to give up entirely to be a fucktoy." </em>Floating, aside, they uncharacteristically helped Faris to his feet. Even brushing some dirt away. <em>"You still wanna be a Pokemon champion? Well I wanna see you try and do it."</em></p><p>While Faris's attempts at a normal walk were hampered somewhat by arousal, her back legs shaking with each step. Mesprit's words peaked her curiosity enough to distract further, letting the unique situation quickly calm her very eager libido. <em>"Pokemon champion? But you made me an Eevee. How could I be champion? I'd just get caught by someone cause I'm cute and then...." </em>Her thoughts began to wander, never having considered the outcomes from a wild pokemon's perspective before. But as her head began to hang, a comforting arm from Mesprit pulled her into a hug. Not one of lust, but instead just patting her head as they began to explain.</p><p><em>"Aww, you're so cute when you realize how hopeless it is. I'm taking inspiration from your fantasies remember? Just cause this entire continent's emotions have left me unbearably horny doesn't mean I'm taking it out on you. You just do your best to be a champion, and I'll make sure it doesn't just end because of something silly." </em>Their free arm gestured vaguely across the lake, eliciting thoughts of grand adventures and distant lands as they continued. <em>"I haven't been travelling in so long, I don't want it to end just because you end up some kids new fleshlight. At least not for longer than a couple of days."</em></p><p>
  <em>"A... A couple of what!?"</em>
</p><p><em>"It's never the same alone, when you're ageless. But you're still young and new! Emotions running wild and thoughts eternally lewd." </em>They began to lay across the Eevee's back, now mostly weightless.<em> "So let's go see it all, you to experience it, and me to watch it happen!"</em></p><p>Faris began to smile, finding the willpower to walk out of the tall grass while carrying the overdramatic Pokemon on her back. They weren't wrong, this was exactly what she had always fantasized about, being a typical horny teen.<em> "O-Ok, you've got me on board. Just so long as you promise to help if I get in actual danger." </em>Stepping out of the underbrush, the world appeared almost shockingly huge. To her the trees seemed like mountains, and even the path leading from the lake seemed an epic trail. <em>"But I'll have to do battles to be champion, and I don't know how to fight like this. I can't do moves or any other Pokemon things..."</em></p><p>On cue, Mesprit quickly dashed forward, posing and snapping their fingers. From behind them came a rustling, before a Shinx emerged from the treeline. who proceeded to glance around and look almost as confused as Faris was.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm here, I'm.... Wait, why am I here? What just-"</em>
</p><p>Mesprit grabbed their attention with a playful flick of the tail. <em>"It's ok dear, just me calling. We needed a hand and you were the nearest male who would've been interested."</em></p><p>Faris tilted their head, confused for a moment. Before her eyes widened in panic. <em>"Male?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Now my Eevee friend here wants to learn to fight, but she's very new at it all so she needs a hand. If you could spar with her, and afterward tell her what to change or teach her a new move before going again. That would just be excellent. As a thank you I'll even let you fuck her after each sparring session she loses!"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>You'll</strong> let him-?!"</em>
</p><p>Whether the Shinx delibrately ignored Faris's exclamation remained unclear. <em>"Teach her, and then I can... Oh, oh she's new to battling life? Well I'd be very happy to help make sure she's ready." </em>Something red began poking out from beneath the Shinx, and Faris's nervousness began to intensify. There was no way the first round wasn't going to end in a loss, and judging my Mesprit's eager grin, that was the whole idea. <em>"Ok, let's go, hit me with a tackle."</em></p><p>Shaking and with a wetness forming between her hind legs, Faris took a deep breath to steady herself. Looking the Shinx over one more time and being thankful that, if nothing else, <em>at least it won't be with a Bidoof.</em> With a weak roar, she charged, head lowered and eyes shut as she felt the adrenaline kick in. Only to a moment later find herself knocked over, lying on her back and legs spread. When all she had felt in the interim was a shove in her side.</p><p>
  <em>"Eyes open next time and maybe you'll last a little longer. I'll show you how, but first..."</em>
</p><p>There it was, a huge red throbbing Shinx cock hovering right above her slit. It was happening, and she wasn't getting out of it. He held a paw against her chest, and she wondered if he could feel her heartbeat pounding like a furious drum. As she watched him reposition to best give her what would only a few minutes ago have been a completely unimaginable experience. She couldn't deny she was eager, her legs were spread and she was panting heavily. Yet as the tip of his cock pressed up against her. She begged, <em>"B-Be gentle, please..."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Maybe after round two."</em>
</p><p>And with a single thrust of his warm cock inside of her, she felt everything she had known before drift away. She never cared that much about it anyway, she always <em>wanted</em> to be like this, and the sheer pleasure only reinforced it. She was going to get fucked endless times, and as her legs wrapped around the Shinx to pull him deeper, she knew she'd love every moment of it. Trainer, Pokemon, it didn't matter. This was her dream come true!</p><p>Mesprit knew that already, of course, To the side, they merely chuckled and enjoyed the show. After all, this truly was just practice for the real fun ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed my horny ramblings. Be sure to let me know if you did! Makes it more likely I'll continue this sooner rather than later.<br/>Criticism appreciated, but keep in mind this is written to be porn first, so don't waste too much time on me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Field Experimentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faris and Mesprit discuss their upcoming journey while fighting off absurdly ineffective Pokemon and Humans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up, implied Underage toward the end. Otherwise this is a pretty sex-light chapter. More of a setup so I can more easily explain anything that goes on next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ee... Vee!"</p><p>With an energetic cry, Faris dodged an incoming slash from the opposing Shinx. Stepping aside into an opening which allowed her to headbutt straight into his side, forcing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. It was a clear win, reinforced by Mesprits enthusiastic cheering from the side. Not that the legendary hesitated from similarly enthusiastic yells of <em> "Now suck his dick!" </em></p><p>Still, through her heavy panting, she grinned eagerly. The training had been intense, leaving her body tired, legs soaked in cum, and a delightfully salty taste in her mouth. Yet now she stood victorious. The post-sparring sex had been on her terms for a few rounds now, not his. Aside from the few times she just yearned to feel his warm, soft body pressing down on top of her.</p><p>With such thoughts on her mind, she stepped toward the defeated Shinx. Shushing his quips as she placed a paw upon his chest. Leaning down, she pushed her lips against his. Kissing him passionately and deeply even as she saw his cock still twitching out of the corner of her eye. After a long moment, she pulled away and chuckled.</p><p><em> "Thanks for the training, both kinds. But I don't think I can lose to you any more, so perhaps it's time to part ways." </em>With a wink, she turned to leave. Flaunting her newfound strength as though she hadn't just been bred more often than most Ditto.</p><p><em> "And I thought I'd have a new toy after all that. You're quite the fast learner y'know. Figured you for the usual horny newbie but seems you have a heart for fighting too." </em> As Faris turned to leave, the Shinx relaxed on his back, letting out a sigh as his cock stood pointed to the air above him. <em> "Good thing too, even a slut should enjoy the chase." </em></p><p>Faris paused, her ear twitching at the Shinx's words passed over her. Seeing Mesprit watching from the side, curious as ever. The thought crossed her mind as to whether they had been masturbating to the sight, or if they even could in their current form, not that she would've minded. As she felt her semen-soaked fur rubbing between her legs, a final idea occured to her. Turning back, withing an instant her face was buried into the Shinx's crotch. Eliciting a surprised yelp from him as she hungrily licked at his shaft. <em> "Fuck it, one more. Cover me in it." </em></p><p>He needed no extra encouragement.</p><p>Mesprit just whispered to themselves, <em> "Knew she would." </em></p><hr/><p>The fresh lake Verity water splashed against Faris's fur, loosening up some matting and washing away errant spurts of cum. The Shinx had not let her down with his final load, but it did necessitate extra recovery time. So she lay in a shallower section of water to relax, while Mesprit assisted via scrubbing her tail.</p><p>
  <em> "If you're gonna keep this up I'm getting some of those cleaning products humans make. Your fur is just too thick sometimes." </em>
</p><p><em> "What did you expect? You said you knew my fantasies and I've always adored the idea of turning into a pokemon and being bred like a farm anim-" </em> Faris paused, a sudden realization expression drained from her face as she slowly her head to face Mesprit. <em> "Can I get... Impregnated?" </em></p><p>With a cheeky smirk, Mesprit floated closer. Holding her chin with one hand while wiping wetness off of her face with the other. <em> "Oh Faris, of course you can." </em> They felt her sink into their hands and shiver as they continued. <em> "By the time you're done laying that Shinx egg, I think I'll have found a nice evolved pokemon that can hold you down and keep you gravid and laying for the rest of your life." </em></p><p>With a mixture of pleasured thoughts and frustration at their words, Faris sank further into the water until it covered all but her face. Muttering, <em> "He better have the biggest damn cock..." </em></p><p>Giggling, Mesprit sank down into the water too, reaching with a tail to repeatedly pat Faris on the head. <em> "You know they will. But don't concern yourself with that just yet. I can control your body partially, so no eggs right off the bat. I'll let you get settled into things a bit first before I add any extra challenges like that." </em></p><p>Faris huffed, annoyed her fetish wouldn't yet be realized even with the issues it would bring. Nonetheless, she began to raise up again and wipe clean her fur. Playfully biting at Mesprit's tail to force it away. <em> "Seems like a lot of effort to go through just for me. Why bother?" </em> She pouted, <em> "And don't just go saying it's because you're horny again. That's what masturbation's for." </em></p><p><em> "Faris, I'm a being of emotion. Shouldn't it be obvious?" </em> Mesprit lifted the Eevee out of the water psychically as they spoke, leading to her rapidly drying off as she was floated toward dry land. They followed closely behind <em> . "If I open my mind to it, I can experience other emotions like they're my own. So being near sex is like enjoying all positions at once. And that's just if I don't give myself some fun parts and join in." </em> With a tail, they brushed some fur out of Faris's eye as the two landed once again. <em> "Feeling your fresh humiliation, pleasure, embarrassment and sheer desire. Well considering how you begged for more from that Shinx, I think you understand the appeal all too well." </em></p><p>Slightly surprised by the seemingly magical drying off, Faris just nodded. <em> "Alright, I can believe that. But if I don't see your mind broken from pleasure when I get gangbanged by a swarm of Tentacruel I'm gonna be disappointed." </em></p><hr/><p>Thus began Faris's Pokemon journey, the two passing out of lake Verity into the wider world. While the beginnings were abnormal, the training had proven effective. Faris easily fending off any low level Bidoof or Starly along route 201. Even as both she and Mesprit lamented the potential humiliating sex that could've occured following a loss to them.</p><p>Faris skirted the edge of Sandgem town, avoiding being noticed by any who might be overly interested in a new team member and only catching the eye of an occasional curious passer-by. She knew she'd end up fucking a human eventually, but felt no need to be so hasty about it. If she indulged all her fantasies now she'd never get anywhere.</p><p>Mesprit meanwhile, disappeared briefly to go <em> "shopping." </em>Faris assumed some illusion magic would be a part of this. However the loud, shocked reactions of townsfolk left her with nothing to do but sit and sigh as she awaited their return. Which they managed with surprisingly no human following behind. Despite holding no items, they assured her the trip was a successful one.</p><p>Having a relatively strong understanding on the region's layout. Faris knew she would have to cut through the denser forest around route 202 to avoid Jubilife city. Which seemed a little too giant a place for a lone Eevee. </p><p>Avoiding the few young trainers on the Route, not that their teams of a single Starly posed much threat, Faris stepped into the thicker treeline. Ending up in the darkness of the dense forest between the routes, ears primed for sounds of Zubat or Wurmple.</p><hr/><p>"An Eevee! I knew the good pokemon were all hiding in here!"</p><p>A shout from nearby caused Faris to jump, taking a battle stance and glancing around for it's source. Even as she noticed Mesprit had disappeared out of sight. Yet as her eyes fell upon her surprise guest, she couldn't help but relax.</p><p>A young boy, probably in his early teens at the most, looking at Faris with a Pokeball gripped in his hand and a sparkle in his eyes. Sitting down, Faris tilted her head and pondered the situation. "<em> I thought most kids knew to stay on the routes. I mean he doesn't look like he's hiding behind a tree to fap." </em></p><p>"I know you want to join my team. I'll catch you, and then I'll be a Pokemon master in no time!" With a cheer, the boy threw a Pokeball straight toward Faris! Which she easily stepped aside to dodge as it fell and became obscured by the tall grass. "Oh no, this is gonna be harder than I thought!"</p><p><em> "Does this kid know how to speak without shouting..." </em> Faris sighed, watching as the kid continued to waste pokeball after pokeball. This would not be a moment to fulfill her fantasy of being captured by a dominating trainer, but she didn't want to just headbutt the kid and run. <em> "Uh, Mesprit, you still here?" </em></p><p>As if on cue, multiple chittering noises echoed from behind the trainer. Eyes appearing in the dark as several groups of Bidoof came waddling out of the underbrush, coming to a stop beside the trainer. "Woah, Bidoof, are you gonna help me catch this Eevee?!" With a creepily synchronized blink, each bidoof turned to gaze at Faris, sending a shiver down her spine, before suddenly facing the young trainer himself. Stepping forward, one began nibbling at his leg harmlessly, though it nonetheless caused him to fall backwards to the ground.</p><p>Shrugging their shoulders, Mesprit floated down from above. Hovering beside a confused Faris. <em> "So much for your first human. Ah well, he'll learn something from this at least, and the bidoof seem to be having fun." </em></p><p>"W-Wait, no you can't chew my pants, I need those!"</p><p><em> "Come on, let's leave him to catch a more appropriate pokemon." </em> Tugging at Faris's ear, Mesprit lead the two away into the forest toward route 203 once more. Even as the Eevee remained bewildered by the strange encounter.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> "Hey Mesprit?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What's up?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "When we make camp, can you call another swarm of bidoof?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're not gonna fuck them are you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, probably not. They just looked really cuddly." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took me quite a while to get this one done. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, or if I wanted one "sexy encounter" per chapter. But I think it's more important that I just write down what I think works best as another "step" in the journey. Especially if it eases the transition into future sexy encounters.</p><p>Thanks for the Kudos's in between. I probably wouldn't have come back if it wasn't so clear people were enjoying this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Between a Hard and a Rock Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which problems are solved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter this time, but I hope the quicker turn around makes up for it. Gotta strike when motivation hits y'know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shaking off the last of the bidoof fur stuck in her tail, Faris stepped out into route 203, glad to have dodged the hustle of Jubilife. Yet the Sinnoh mountain range now unobscured by treetops made for an intimidating sight, the dangerous snowy peaks visible even from so far below. Though providing a reminder to thank Mesprit for giving her a form that was easy to keep warm in Sinnoh’s colder climate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beginning the slow ascent toward Oreburgh gate, the two wandered forward. However something began to Nag at Faris’s mind as they climbed the stone steps. Sparked by the sight of a Kricketot pinned beneath a horny Shinx. A reminder of failure that so far she had managed to avoid for quite some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Mesprit, How am I meant to beat a gym if I’m just one Eevee? I mean, Oreburgh is full of rock types right? I don’t exactly have good odds…. Mesprit?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not noticing the legendary, Faris glanced around with some concern, before the top of the stairs revealed the answer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small lake was situated on Route 203, filled mainly by water running down from the mountaintops. Hovering above it was Mesprit, who had an almost prideful grin as they explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you’ll just have to learn a trick or two! Eevee can do a lot of things y’know, means you don’t have to share the love with a whole team.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They psychically splashed some chilling water Faris’s way, though she was able to dodge, not envying the idea of wet fur in this part of the continent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I teach you how to do different types of attacks, and you have a fair chance! I mean, better than nothing anyway.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faris narrowed her eyes, stepping forward with some suspicion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, okay… Well what’s the catch?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not rea-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Faris didn’t even have time to consider the possibilities before a blast of water hit her in the side. Sending her tumbling across the grass in a daze. “VEEEEEE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not me this time!~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mesprit exclaimed in an almost singsong voice. It was clear to anyone around they had been waiting for this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Faris began to stumble to her feet, she whipped her head around in an attempt to spot her attacker. But even as she caught a glimpse of orange, it dashed toward her fast enough to force her on the defensive. Holding her her paws to take the brunt of the tackle coming her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it hit hard, and forced her even further backward. She was more prepared this time, able to register that a Buizel had picked her for a target. Still, it was enough. As he again dashed toward her, she instead took the offensive and threw out a powerful headbutt. Overpowering the tackle and sending the Buizel tumbling backward in turn. Doubling as a moment for her to breath and consider her next action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah, nice one. Almost got me, but you’ll need more than the element of surprise”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a yell, she leapt toward her foe, tiny claws bared in preparation to latch onto the his significantly larger form and not let him make any distance between them. But as she began to take air, she noticed his eyes were not on her, but instead to her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the feeling of claws gripping her side, Faris was pulled to the ground with a disorienting slam. Only able to watch as her arms were grabbed by another Buizel, and her legs pinned by his weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now is that not enough too, or will you be nice and give us what we want? It’s not like we can’t just take it either way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faris tried to wiggle out, but her attempts were futile. This Buizel was almost twice her size and had backup. With a feeling of something rubbing against her belly giving away exactly what they wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nngh, no, I won’t just-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of something slapping against her face silenced her quickly. However when she focused her gaze, she noticed not the paw she had expected, but an impressively large cock resting on on cheek, and another Buizel looking down at her from above. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I, I uh… Oh that’s huge.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sparkle in her eyes at the sight of it was obvious to all involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her mouth agape in shock, the Buizel took it as all the invitation they needed. One holding her arms and another her legs, the weight of a pokemon was soon replaced by the weight of two huge shafts covering her body. Rubbing against her and warming up for what was next. With her licking them eagerly, and certainly giving up on the idea of fighting back for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>As Faris lay between the Buizel, throat and pussy warm with cum and both of their relaxing members. She moaned happily as they rested in the afterglow. The feeling of not even being able to pull herself free giving a different kind of bliss all on it’s own. Which she enjoyed with glee while listening to the two talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Told you the small ones are better, easier to beat and they’re tight. Let’s keep her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy to beat? She nearly had you there. I’m not gonna babysit your new pet all day if she wants to leave y’know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmf!” Faris tried to interject, grunting through the mouthful of cock in the hopes of being noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m sick of the usual pokemon around here. So we’re at least going for a few more rounds.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>An excited grunt emanated from Faris as the Buizel pulled his cock out of her mouth, resting it on her forehead and letting her face stare at his balls while they talked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as Faris could take clear breaths again. Her senses were shaken enough that all she could smell and taste was his cock. Not that she minded much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I, I uh, wouldn’t mind staying. If you can help me…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shivered as some cum dribbled down the back of her head. Thinking back to how many rounds she had spent with that Shinx. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to train, and I want to learn a w-water type move. So if you help me, I’ll be your p-... Pet until then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can Eevee even learn water type moves?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asked the other Buizel, who had begun again to casually hump against her rear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if not, that solves our pet problem.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As his cock was once again lowered in front of her face, he pressed it against her cheek. Leaving a wet mark on her fur as he asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faris just opened her mouth wide, and assumed the following thrusts and moans were sufficient agreement. She wasn’t actually sure if she specifically needed Mesprit to teach her or not. But two horny Buizel hardly made for bad sparring partners.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that brief lewd aside. Figured it's about time we got back to the fun parts. Especially since rock types are all boring and not really fur-bait so it'll probably be a while again unless I cheat something else in. Which I probably will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>